Poção do Amor
by MariPBlack
Summary: Que confusões uma poção do amor pode causar? • Projeto Don't Get Too Friendly do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer: **Ninguém me pertence, apenas a idéia. Esta história não visa fins lucrativos.

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o projeto Don't Get _Too_ Friendly do Fórum 6V. O tema era a foto da capa da fanfic (que vocês podem ver no meu perfil).

* * *

**Poção do Amor**

- James, eu preciso falar com você. – Disse Albus, sentando-se ao lado do irmão na grande mesa da Grifinória.

O mais velho suspirou e olhou para o irmão com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Olha, se é pelo que aconteceu ao seu amiguinho, pode esquecer. Eu não vou me desculpar. – Falou duramente.

- Mas foi errado, James. Acho que mamãe não ia gostar nada de saber disso, não é? – Albus perguntou cansado.

- Por quê? Vai mandar uma carta para ela contando como o James malvado fez seu melhor amigo virar uma doninha? – Ele perguntou desafiante. – Qual é, Albus, eu só queria ver se ele é tão parecido com o pai dele quanto nosso pai diz.

- Não foi engraçado, James. – O outro falou sério.

O mais velho virou-se completamente para ele, sentando-se de lado no banco. Albus olhou discretamente para Scorpius, que estava sentado um pouco à distância, e viu que ele estava fazendo a taça de James flutuar até si. Algumas pessoas olhavam com as sobrancelhas erguidas para a cena, mas não diziam nada. Todos sempre gostaram dessas brincadeiras que o Malfoy tirava com o Potter mais velho e vice-versa. Bem, todos exceto os amigos trogloditas de James. Mas, com a graça de Merlin, eles não estavam ali.

- Escuta, irmãozinho, eu _não vou pedir desculpas a ninguém_. Se quiser contar à mamãe, ótimo. Fique à vontade. Mas nada, absolutamente _nada _me faria pedir desculpas àquele escorpião albino. – O rapaz falou e, em seguida, sentou-se novamente de frente para a mesa, onde sua taça já fora devidamente posta por Scorpius.

Albus suspirou.

- Tudo bem, James, se você quer se afogar nesse preconceito ridículo, o problema é seu. – E, dizendo isso, foi para perto do amigo.

- Tudo certo. – O loiro falou assim que ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ainda não sei se foi uma boa idéia, Scorp. – Albus falou sério. – Quero dizer, todos sabem que a Jenkins não suporta o James e que ele, mesmo sendo apaixonado por ela, não fica correndo atrás por puro orgulho. Não acha que exageramos?

- Albus, ele me transformou numa doninha! – O loiro exclamou indignado, no que o amigo segurou uma risada. – Acho que nada que façamos vai ser grande o suficiente para fazê-lo pagar pelos seus atos.

- Você fala como se nunca tivesse aprontado com ele também. – O moreno disse meneando a cabeça. – Deviam levantar bandeira branca, isso sim.

- Jamais! Se o Potter quer guerra, ele vai ter guerra. E não ouse olhar para lá até ele ter tomado aquele suco, assim teremos uma desculpa para nos fingirmos de inocentes. – Scorpius disse decidido.

**XXX**

- James, preciso falar com você. – Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e ondulados chegou esbaforida à mesa da Grifinória, ocupando o lugar que há alguns momentos tinha sido de Albus.

- O que houve, Rose? – O moreno perguntou preocupado, encarando o rosto muito vermelho da prima.

- Bem, é uma coisa... Constrangedora e... Importante. É louco, James... Eu não sei nem como começar a falar. – Ela disse tudo muito rápido, respirando fundo no final.

- Bem, que tal começar pelo começo? – Ele falou gentilmente.

- Ok. – Ela disse e respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Você sabe que é meu melhor amigo e que eu lhe amo muito, não sabe?

James ergueu as sobrancelhas desconfiado.

- Sim, eu sei e, apesar de não gostar nem um pouco de certas pessoas com quem você se mistura... – Ele lançou um olhar discreto para Scorpius por cima do ombro -... Eu também amo você.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Rose ficou ainda mais nervosa e começou a remexer as mãos no colo.

- Sabe, James, você pode... Hm... Não reagir muito bem ao que eu vou lhe contar, mas eu decidi que você ia ter que saber disso uma hora ou outra e... Argh, eu não sei como falar! – Ela disse, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Calma, Rosie... Aqui, tome um pouco de suco para ver se consegue se acalmar. – Ele disse, estendendo sua taça para a menina, que a segurou e tomou seu conteúdo praticamente num só gole.

**XXX**

- Que demora dele pra tomar aquele maldito suco! – Scorpius falou impaciente, se controlando para não espiar por cima do ombro.

- Scorpius Malfoy! – Os rapazes ouviram um grito agudo ecoar até onde eles estavam e, no momento seguinte, uma Rose Weasley os alcançou parecendo realmente brava.

- Hm... Oi, Rose. – O loiro falou, assustado com a atitude da amiga.

- 'Hm... Oi, Rose"? Isso é jeito de falar comigo? E por que está sentado tão longe de mim? – Ela perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura e batendo os pés no chão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – James perguntou chegando perto da prima, tão assustado quanto Scorpius.

- James, a Rose bebeu seu suco? – Albus perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, bebeu, mas o que isso... Ei! – Ele exclamou ao ver o irmão levantar-se bruscamente e sair puxando Rose.

- Albus, o que está fazendo? Eu quero falar com o Scorpius! – A garota se debatia fortemente.

- Scorpius, venha! – Ele gritou irritado para o amigo, que logo deu um pulo do banco e foi atrás dele, sendo seguido por um James agitado.

- Potter, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma garota loira muito bonita perguntou, se pondo na frente do grupo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Agora não, Jenkins. – James falou impaciente.

- Agora sim! Por que você sempre está envolvido em tudo de ruim e espalhafatoso que acontece nesta escola? – Ela perguntou irritada.

- Jenkins, me desculpe, mas realmente não temos tempo para isto. – Albus falou, mas a garota pareceu não ter ouvido, pois estava encarando James – que logo começou uma discussão fervorosa com ela - com os olhos cerrados.

O Potter mais novo, então, saiu do Salão Principal puxando a prima e com Scorpius em seu encalço.

- O que vamos fazer, Albus? – O loiro perguntou desesperado.

- Eu vou buscar um antídoto enquanto você vai levá-la para longe desses olhos curiosos. – O moreno falou, bufando irritado ao perceber a quantidade de gente que parava para olhar aquela cena estranha.

- Albus, não precisa me puxar, eu sei muito bem andar sozinha! – Rose disse, livrando-se do primo e enganchando seu braço no de Scorpius. – Além do mais, prefiro ir ao lado do meu Scorp.

O loiro a encarou com os olhos arregalados, mas Albus apenas deu de ombros.

- Ótimo, prima, _seu Scorp _vai te levar para um lugar onde vocês possam ter mais... Hm... Privacidade, ok?

Os olhos de Rose brilharam e ela encarou o loiro.

- O que está esperando? Vamos logo! – Ela falou animada e começou a puxar um Scorpius vermelho pelo castelo.

- Rose. Ei, Rose, vai com calma! – O loiro falou ofegante ao adentrarem num corredor deserto. – Acho que aqui já está bom, não é?

- Não, querido. Não quero arriscar que nos vejam. – Ela sorriu maliciosa e o puxou para dentro de uma sala vazia.

- Mas qual é o problema que vejam dois amigos conversando num corredor, Rose? – Ele perguntou, tentando manter-se o mais longe possível dela. Foi para perto da janela e olhou para a Lua, fingindo que a amiga não estava ali – e, o pior, com aquele brilho de malícia nos olhos.

Sua tentativa, porém, foi em vão, pois momentos depois ele sentiu braços delicados abraçarem-no pela cintura e suspirar levemente perto de seu ouvido, o que lhe causou um arrepio.

- O céu é lindo, não é? – Ela perguntou suavemente, e outro arrepio percorreu o corpo de Scorpius.

- Sim, maravilhoso. – Ele falou respirando fundo.

- Vire para mim, Scorpius. – Rose pediu carinhosamente e o loiro fechou os olhos, pedindo forças para passar por aquilo.

- Para que, Rose? Estou admirando o céu, não está vendo? – Ele perguntou, tentando manter a voz firme.

- É que eu tenho coisas mais interessantes em mente do que admirar o céu. – Ela disse e fez o garoto virar para si, encarando-o profundamente. – Seus olhos são ainda mais bonitos que o céu, Scorp.

Ele sentiu as bochechas queimarem ao ver a distância em que suas bocas estavam. Olhou para os lábios cheios da garota e sentiu outro arrepio perpassar seu corpo.

- Rose, não faça isso, por favor. – Ele praticamente suplicou, fechando os olhos.

- Por que não, Scorpius? – Ela sussurrou, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre seus rostos.

O loiro se negou a abrir os olhos e, buscando pela última gota de força de vontade que possuía, a afastou dele.

- Porque eu não quero. – Ele falou gentilmente e, só após se acalmar um pouco, permitiu-se abriu os olhos.

Ao fazê-lo, porém, sentiu seu coração ser esmagado dentro do peito. Os olhos castanhos de Rose estavam cheios de água.

- E por que você não quer? – Ele perguntou com a voz embargada. – Por acaso eu sou feia demais para você?

- Não! – Ele exclamou, aproximando-se da menina e segurando-a pelos ombros. – Não, Rose, você sabe que eu te acho linda, não é?

- Então por que, Scorpius? – Ela perguntou e lágrimas começaram a escorrer por sua face. – Eu vou ser sempre só sua amiga, é isso?

Ele encarou o belo rosto da moça e um estranho pensamento se passou por sua cabeça. Um pensamento lógico, mas que, até agora, não havia mostrado seu real valor: ela havia bebido _Armotentia_ e, agora, estava praticamente se declarando para ele. Considerando que ele e Albus não haviam colocado nada demais na poção, como fazê-la para que, quem a bebesse, achasse que estava apaixonado por alguém específico, então ela estava "se declarando" para quem ela realmente amava. E esse alguém era ele, Scorpius Malfoy.

Esse pensamento fez seu coração bater muito rápido e um medo imenso tomou conta dele. É claro que já havia reparado no quão bonita Rose era, mas ela era simplesmente sua amiga e prima de seu melhor amigo. Nunca havia pensado nela como algo a mais e não queria perder sua amizade. Mas tampouco queria magoá-la rejeitando-a.

O fato era, contudo, que, ao ver os lábios da moça tão perto dos seus novamente, ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de tomá-los e descobrir que gosto sua boca teria. Queria descobrir que sensações poderia causar em Rose e o quanto ela poderia se entregar a ele. E foi por isso que, quando ela aproximou ainda mais seus lábios, murmurando um "Eu não acredito que eu seja só sua amiga, Scorp", ele acabou de vez com aquela maldita distância.

E o que encontrou foi muito mais do que esperara. Os lábios de Rose estavam salgados por conta das lágrimas e eram macios, extremamente macios, o que o fez mordê-los levemente. Ela soltou um fraco gemido e aquilo fez o coração de Scorpius dar um salto. O loiro forçou um pouco mais seus lábios nos dela, pedindo passagem, que ela logo deu. E, ao sentir sua língua se chocar com a dela, ele perdeu o controle. Mergulhou uma mão nos cabelos da garota e, com a outra, pressionou ainda mais seus corpos.

Rose arranhava-o de leve na nuca, mandando mais e mais arrepios por toda sua espinha e, quando ela desceu uma mão e colocou-a por dentro da camisa do loiro, ele sentiu algo queimar dentro dele. Sentou-a na escrivaninha que estava atrás dela e sentiu as pernas da moça enlaçarem sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele deixou suas mãos passearem livremente pelas pernas desnudas da moça, enquanto suas línguas continuavam numa árdua batalha.

- O que é isso? – Ouviram uma voz assustada perguntar e foi então que Scorpius voltou a si.

Deu um pulo para longe de Rose e olhou para a porta, onde um Albus – que segurava um frasco nas mãos – e um James olhavam para eles incrédulos.

- Só estávamos aproveitando nossa privacidade, Albus. – Rose falou tranquilamente, descendo da escrivaninha e postando-se ao lado de Scorpius, que não conseguiu encarar ninguém naquela sala.

Albus aproximou-se silenciosamente deles e ergueu o frasco para a prima, que franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Beba. – Ele ordenou duramente.

- Mas... O que é isso?

- Apenas beba, Rose. – Albus repetiu.

- Mas, Albus...

- Ande logo, beba! – Ele praticamente gritou e ela, assustada, pegou o frasco, virando-o num só gole.

Todos ficaram calados, James e Albus apenas observando a reação da prima e Scorpius olhando para o chão. Alguns momentos depois, os olhos de Rose se arregalaram e seus ombros relaxaram. Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Quando voltou a abri-los, encarou todos os presentes, confusa.

- O que aconteceu?

Albus respirou fundo.

- Você acidentalmente tomou uma poção do amor, Rose. – Ele falou.

A garota franziu as sobrancelhas, mais confusa ainda.

- Eu... O quê?

- Scorpius e eu colocamos _Amortentia_ no suco do James. O suco que você bebeu. – Albus lhe explicou.

Ela voltou a arregalar os olhos e encarou para o primo incredulamente. Em seguida, olhou para James, que ainda estava na porta da sala e olhava para ela como se pedisse desculpas. Por último, olhou para Scorpius, que estava com os lábios inchados e não a olhava de volta, e seu coração de um salto. Não, não podia ser. Não podia...

Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu correndo da sala. Correu muito rápido e, ao dobrar para outro corredor vazio, parou, deixando lágrimas caírem por sua face. Encostou-se na parede e escorregou até o chão, dobrando os joelhos e escondendo seu rosto entre eles.

- Rose. – Ouviu uma voz grossa chamá-la e olhou para cima, avistando James. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou pelos ombros. – Não chore, por favor. A culpa não foi sua.

Ela o encarou e sorriu tristemente.

- Lembra-se o que eu ia lhe contar mais cedo, James? – Ela perguntou e ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Era isso. Eu estou apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Ah, eu achei fofinha, vai. Bem, eu não sabia direito como funciona esse negócio da Armotentia, porque tem toda aquela coisa do Rony com a Romilda, mas quando a Hermione a cheira, lembra-se de Rony, então eu queria explicar que nada do que tem aqui sobre a poção foi pesquisado. Tudo foi inventado por mim, ok? É isso, espero que tenham gostado, pois eu adorei escrevê-la!

xx,

Mari.


End file.
